


Mission: Lupe

by Vom_Marlowe



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vom_Marlowe/pseuds/Vom_Marlowe





	Mission: Lupe

Yohji grimaced. The potion tasted nasty and he felt sick to his stomach.

Next to him, Aya swallowed his own dose. His expression didn't change, but his long nose twitched. Ha. Aya hated the taste, too.

"Now what?" Yohji asked Manx.

"The effects manifest within thirty six hours. After we're verified your abilities, I'll give you the directions to the hit. You and Abyssinian will slip in, take out the target, and return here."

"Great," Yohji said. " I'll just sit here on the couch and wait to turn into a werewolf, then. Does anyone have chips? American Idol is on."

*

Aya shook himself all over. His hair was standing on end, and he looked adorably grumpy. The mission room lighting sucked, but Yohji could see the sheen of sweat on Aya's neck and he wanted to lick it off.

Instead of glaring at him or telling him to fuck off, Aya took a step closer. Yohji's nostrils flared. Aya smelled really, really good. Like a summer field at night, like soap-clean skin after a long battle, like the very finest green tea in a quiet room…

"Balinese!"

Yohji whipped his head around. "WHAT?"

"Balinese, we need to see you descend your fangs," Manx said impatiently.

Yohji bared his teeth and snapped at her. She jumped back, and in the dark corner, the little Kritiker lab tech scribbled on his clipboard.

Aya paced slowly forward towards him, skirting Manx. Aya's hair glowed dark ruby under the crappy fluorescent lighting.

Yohji met his gaze squarely, breathing heavily. Yohji could feel Aya's need. It was like a shimmering haze around them. Aya wanted to go hunting, and Yohji would give his mate whatever he needed.

His…mate.

What?

Yohji blinked, startled, and turned to Manx. "Wait a minute. You didn't mention anything about feelings."

In the corner, the little tech made a happy noise and ticked something on a form. "Oooh, excellent. I didn't think that would come through, since this formulation of the werewolf gene is only a preliminary trial."

Aya growled low in his throat and turned, too.

Manx held open her hands, rings flashing, and smiled. It made her look like an ankle-sock wearing, demented chipmunk. "It's perfectly normal."

"For this species," the tech added.

"For this species?" Yohji roared. "What do you mean, for this species? You said this was a temporary undercover assignment."

"The assignment is temporary, but the gene therapy is permanent. You can't just change DNA like a fake mustache."

Yohji felt an overwhelming urge to slice their heads off. Odd, because he normally liked to throttle people.Whoa. He glanced at Aya, who was now directing the full-on Aya glare at Manx. "We're linked, aren't we? Me and Aya. Psychically or some shit, right?"

The tech pushed his glasses up his nose and made another note. "Yes, of course. Wolves mate for life, and werewolves bond soul to soul. Didn't we mention that?"


End file.
